SLENDER: LAUREN'S AFTERMATH
by seclinalunica
Summary: Based on the SLENDER: THE ARRIVAL game. After Lauren discovered CR's body, an unknown entity attacked her; the rest was a mystery. What happened to Lauren before she was thrown off of the radio tower? What attacked her, and what events occurred before her death? A 3 shot FanFiction. Lauren/Kate


**AN: A 3 shot, about what happened before Lauren's death. **

**I based the short story from a suggestion that the guest ColressCrown suggested. **

**If anyone has any other suggestions for short stories, pertaining to the Slender Arrival characters, please suggest away! You guys are all so much fun. And I'm going to run out of ideas soon!**

**It's awesome to see so many arrival stories; but they all have so many OC's. I know that there is another CR and Kate fanfiction. It's called "He's after me" by readingfreak10. Go check it out, I like seeing other Kate and CR stories, they are all so creative. **

**Alright. This is going to be 3 chapters long so please read, favourite and most importantly REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Lauren

A fine young woman, approximately around the age of seventeen, wandered through several long and dark corridors. She was slim and medium length; the young woman acquired long copper, brown hair. She wore skinny jeans, brown boots, and a plaid long-sleeved shirt. The woman searched through the large area. Spine chilling writing was written along the walls; pleas for help, becoming a failure, and drawings. Oh, there were drawings. In white, there were drawings of trees, the radio tower, and –with the cherry on top – the mythological creature known as Slenderman.

Slender had been stalking the minor for the past two days; it was truly tiresome. Fifteen minutes ago, she was running through a vast, uncontrollable forest fire; avoiding a long maze of a never-ending number of trees and thorn bushes. At that time, the monster thought that it was a grand idea to chase her tail. She tried her best to focus her attention directly to her destination; the radio tower. She had barricaded the door.

And now here she was, paranoid as hell. The young woman's head constantly spun in circles. She followed the path before her; the writing on the walls getting more aggressive as she continued her journeys through the halls of the radio tower.

The girl turned a couple of corners before entering a pitch black room; she wandered aimlessly in the hallway. Finally, a light shone from afar. As she approached the light, she heard a snap, crackle and pop. The young woman turned the unknown corner and observed a dead end. By the far wall lay a fire, burning with life. She hesitated to move closer, but noticed a body; a tall and muscular body. It had been burned. Did the forest fire cause the death of this poor soul? She examined it further, and even though the body was extremely hard to identify, she figured that it was male. The girl glanced above the head of the strange man, and read the words, _"I FAILED YOU!"_ written in white chalk. The young woman looked down again, and saw what looked like a tape recorder beside the man's body. It was blinking a bright white light. She inspected the small recorder; which was attached to the man's belt. She quickly pressed the button, and listened carefully. Maybe this unidentifiable man would lead her to her best friend; who had been missing for almost a full week; according to the neighbors.

"_Lauren…"_ A shrill voice spoke in her head; she ignored it.

A feminine voice was the first to speak; her words were jumbled together. _"W…W…What's going on?"_ She shrieked with anguish. The girl's voice was familiar; it was Kate.

"_Kate, please,"_ said a man with a humble yet concerned voice.

Lauren continued to listen to the recording. _"Lauren…"_

"_I…I…I…can't."_ Kate whispered the last word.

"Kate" –

"_I…I…I can't."_

"_Kate, there is no other way" – _

"_I CAN'T!" _she screamed.

Lauren jumped; her eyes widened, as she tried to imagine the unbearable pain the two companions were going through. It was confusing as to what Kate and the unknown were trying to accomplish. Were they running from Slenderman, or were they trying to hurt themselves?

"_Kate,"_ The man whispered with sadness in his voice.

"_I…I can't."_ Kate said one last time.

There was a moment of silence; a change in the atmosphere. Not long after, Lauren heard the cries of the male voice.

"_Oh god Kate," _he started. _"I'm so sorry."_

Lauren attempted to close her eyes, as the man screamed.

"_AH! AHH!"_

That was it; she couldn't stand it any longer! Slenderman had obviously killed the two companions, but would Lauren be next on the hit list? She wanted to smash the tape recorder, but her body wouldn't obey.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _

There was a_ click_. That was it; the recording had ended.

"_Lauren…"_

Suddenly, there was a loud BANG! Lauren backed into the corner, attempting to hide herself within the shadows; from whatever was chasing her. There were two more BANGS before a dark figure slowly crept from the shadows.

It stopped; its piercing red, yet hollow eyes focused on Lauren. Lauren was petrified; she didn't know what to do. No matter, she was dead.

The silhouette staggered forward. It spoke.

"_Lauren?"_

The figure in front of Lauren was recognizable. She couldn't believe her purple eyes.

"Kate?"

* * *

**AN: Please review! Chapters will be longer eventually. **


End file.
